katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Lalala
'Lalala '''is a cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. No reference is made to Lalala's gender throughout the games, despite the fact that this cousin is naked. However, in the Namco matching game, it claims that Lalala is female. Sometimes the King asks Lalala to wear clothes instead of being nude, implying that Lalala might be an exhibitionist. Lalala's appearance changed between Katamari Damacy and its following sequels; Lalala's skin darkens from lighter to very tan very suddenly, giving this cousin a suntanned look in later appearances, though Lalala's palm s are light in color. In Touch my Katamari, Lalala gains a shaggy wig made from Colombo's hair. Lalala and Colombo are stated to be mutually attracted to one another and can be found close by in a few different levels in the games. Lalala's Sound Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Cancer - Inside the doghouse to the right of when you exit the underside of the house. Size: 14cm Description: A true free spirit, hating even the confines of clothing. Some call it exhibitionism. When Rolled Up: "Oh, Lalala. Never a good time or place for you to put some clothes on, hm? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Snowman - Under an umbrella. Size: 95cm Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up something weird and naked!! Wait... It's cousin Lalala. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Lalala. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Working on a tan in the snow? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race car: Banana Car Mask: White Blindfold Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Corn State - Riding a dinosaur. Size: 120m Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. Check out those moves! When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something free-spirited... It's cousin Lalala! Blowin' with the wind?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Tribal Mask Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Roller Roaster, outside on top of a giant food pole that goes in and out of the ground. Accessible by using a bridge to cross the dreaded river. (Warning: is performing a disturbing pole dance) Size: 50cm Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something naked... It's Lalala! we asked to go water the cactus!" Stage Conclusion: "Hm, a touch of brown... Oh, it’s Lalala. There’s coffee-mushroom flan in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Hot Stuff, on top of the giant food pole on an island in the dreaded river. Accessible using a bridge. Size: 50cm Description: A slightly sunburnt cousin who enjoys going out stark naked. When Rolled Up: "Hola, something tawny. Oo-la-la, it's Lalala. Fresh out of the oven?" Stage Conclusion: "Is that gum stuck to... No, it's Lalala. Same difference really." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Make it Big 1 - Under the table. Size: 10cm When Rolled Up: "Wait! That silhouette... It's Lalala! That one really blends into the scenery, no?" Stage Conclusion: "We feel an eerie disturbance in the katamari... Aha! We knew it! Lalala was mixed in! How did you get there, wee one?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Twenty third available cousin, Lalala can be called for 50.00dd coins. Description: A true free spirit, hating even the confines of clothing. Some call it exhibitionism. Trivia *Lalala seems to be based off of the Rastafari Movement considering their color scheme. **Furthermore, it is possible that Lalala's name is based off of Inner Circle (a Jamaican reggae group)'s song "Sweat (A La La La La Long) ", which is often called "A Lalala Long". *Lalala can also be found in the Campfire stages, they’re running around the stage being chased by people, they cannot be rolled up but they’ll get burned by the katamari. **In the small bonfire, Lalala is being chased by a few kids. **In the small bonfire, Lalala is being chased by a few Boy Scouts. **In the small bonfire, Lalala is being chased by a few Firefighters. *Lalala can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, they’re shivering in the polar region. **Lalala can be rolled up at 300m. *Lalala can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, they’re in the polar region, next to the fake mountain. **They can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, Lalala is relaxing on a bench, overlooking the pond. **They can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters